


A slow dance

by Faru



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faru/pseuds/Faru
Summary: Kaito and aoko are alone in the house if you add there some old music taste and a romantic atmosphere you get a fluffy slow dance
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A slow dance

It was a calm day, a rainy day with nothing more than their company when Kaito felt bold enough to make one of those smooth moves.

They had finished their meal, between jokes and Laughs, as always Kaito helped her have a good time even when her father wasn't home. He decided to clean the table while Aoko was at the kitchen, washing the dishes, when, out of the blue, a soft melody left her mouth, and her hips followed the quiet rhythm. Kaito watched the girl's body movements happily. 

His eyes softened, and his heart skipped a beat, as an idea brightened his mind and sent a flush to his cheeks. He knew it was somewhere in her basement. He remembered using it when they were kids, so he ran to get it before the woman finished her song; hopefully, he could still surprise her. She was still humming when the old song on that antique Victrola crossed the place and reached her ears. She turned around surprised by the tune and found Kaito in the middle of the living room, offering her a hand. He offered her a dance. She turned utterly red at the sight, but still dried her hands, preparing to take his.

"What are you doing ?" she asked flustered.

"Mmh What could it be?" he responded, flashing a flirtatious smile. "would you like to dance." he offered again.

She then took a shaky breath with courage in and walked with a shy smile on her lips towards the teen, accepting his gallantry.

He pulled the brunette to himself succeeding in making her laugh slightly and made a rose appear on his free hand to please his lady, a hint of surprise shone on her eyes, making his own smile grow more significant, he let the rose fell on her hair right behind her ear as they started to move with the soft melody.

Kaito led her steps and held her close. The moves were so light and smooth that she didn't even had to think about it while they spoon around the room.

All she could have on her mind were his blue eyes looking sweetly at her, his protective arm around her thin body, his playful smile, his hands held together, and how the only one who could think about something so cheeky yet so old mannered and romantic, was Kaito. 

She ended up leaning on the Man's chest, feeling his exited heartbeat against her ear, it was like that for a long time. "You are such an old man Bakaito" she murmured "but I kinda like it" suddenly his head was resting on top of hers, and she could feel how his rapid heartbeat was now matching hers as they moved to the soft tune.

The inspector couldn't do much but sigh in defeat. From the window, outside the house, he could only watch. He should be used to it by now, his job and most of his life revolved around stolen pieces of jewellery and thieves. Now he had to sit back and watch how the most precious gem in the whole world, his precious treasure, was taken from him, little by little, right in front of his eyes in the most old fashioned way. But what could he do? If she looked like the only place she ever belonged to, was in that thief's arms moving to a slow dance.

"I will give them five more minutes." he let out with a small smile before returning to his car.


End file.
